Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting access to wireless channels. The growing density of wireless deployments requires increased network and spectrum availability. Wireless devices may communicate with each other using directional transmission techniques including, but not limited to, beamforming techniques. Wireless devices may communicate over a next generation 60 GHz (NG60) network, an enhanced directional multi-gigabit (EDMG) network, and/or any other network.